I'm Just A Simple Mechanic
by MangaTranx
Summary: Beca, a simple mechanic, meets Chloe, a gorgeous lady, when the Bella's trunck goes out of wack. Beca has become infatuated with Chloe ever since she meet her, but doesn't think she can get Chloe to like her that way. Jesse thinks she can and keeps giving her peeps talks on how she could get any girl. After, Beca and Chloe meet again. Bechloe Three-shot
1. The Mechanic and The Lady

**Hey guys! This is my first Two-Shot maybe Three-Shot, not sure. The second chapter is on it's way so don't freak out! My other stories will be updated soon, I'm just trying to get rid of this horrible writter's block... Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_The Simple Mechanic and The Gorgeous Lady_

**Beca Pov:**

"Becky! Come help me with this truck!" Luke yelled as I lay on one of the couches of the break room above the auto repair shop. I had been working here for about half a year along with my colleague Jesse. We both met during college and decided to move to LA together so we could pursue our dreams. Since I knew about cars and how to repair them from my uncle, I decided to teach Jesse so we could both work in Luke's shop together. Jesse is a bit clumsy, but with my and Luke's help he can be pretty handy at work that is simple or when we need an assistant.

"But I'm on my break!" I whined back at him as I groaned when I sat up. It had been a slow day, but I had just finished readjusting the wheel breaks for a semi-truck and my back was killing me from kneeling, carrying heavy tires, and working with a huge cross-shaft wrench.

"Yeah, but I have to answer an important phone call and Jesse is not experienced enough to do troubleshooting on a car's engine!" He yelled as he went up the steps of the shop and entered the lounge.

"Alright, alright. But I'm taking a long break after this job," I said as I stood up and started to walk down the stairs.

"You got it," Luke said as he smiled at me and closed the door of the lounge in order to have some privacy. I quickly grabbed the top of my full-body dark blue suit and put it on. I zipped it up so that I wouldn't get my skin burnt by the hot engine and retied my hair in a loose ponytail. As I reached the end of the stairs, I saw a group of girls that looked to be about my age sitting next to a small truck in folding chairs as the car's hood was lifted and some smoke came out of it.

"What happened to her?" I asked to gain their attention as approached them. As I looked closer, I noticed that there was five girls. One of them was dressed really slutty and was painting her nails as she chewed gum, another one was dressed in fancy clothes, sporting a perfect ponytail in her head. The girl next to her was eating a burrito and had a pink shirt on with some light blue jeans and normal shoes, another one had a red plaid shirt that matched her hair with dark blue jeans and running shoes, and the last one was really really pretty and hot. She had long, red, fiery hair and was wearing a blue blouse with white jean shorts and hightop shoes and was currently reading a book.

"What do you mean by her?" Asked a concerned blonde as my comment caused all of the girls' heads snap up and look at me.

"Car enthusiasts think of their cars as him or her. It depends on the type of car it is, the model, or simply how they decide to name the car," said the slutty brunette, gaining a bit of respect from me and apparently surprising her friends. "What? A guy I used to sleep with told me," she as all the girls looked at her.

"Right, so who can tell me what's going on with your car?" I asked as I looked at them expectantly.

"Yo shorty! You can't possibly be our mechanic! Aren't all mechanics supposed to be hot, tall guys?" Yelled a loud blonde as she continued to eat her burrito.

"Well considering that there's only two other mechanics here, which are my boss, who is currently answering a booty call from one of his hookups, and my coworker, who is in the kitchen watching lion king and crying his eyes out, I'm the only mechanic that you're going go get," I answered with snark on my voice.

"That was a good one, I didn't think I was going to get owned by a hobbit today," said the same loud blonde. I let the comment pass and awkwardly pointed to the hood on the car with my thumb and said,

"I'll just check for the problem myself..." I walked up to the truck and coughed a bit as smoke got caught in my throat. I guessed that it was the cooling system that got damaged since the overall hood was hotter than usual and it had been off for a while. I first took the cold air collector box off and grabbed the air filter. I held it up at the sun and saw that it was only a bit dusty. I softly dropped it on the ground in order to jar some of the dirt loose and picked it up and looked through it again. I repeated this process a couple of times until the air filter was more or less clean, causing the girls to look at me with questioning gazes. I just shrugged at them and continued to work in the car. "It can't possibly be that, there wasn't enough dirt for it to be damaged," I murmured to myself as I checked the cooling system. "Aha! It's the radiator, how did I not think of this before?" I asked myself softly as I checked the coolant reservoir and noticed it was half full and the liquid had a rusty color. I touched the engine with my glove-covered hand and noticed it was still a bit hot. I bit the inside of my cheek and decided that it would be safer to open the reservoir cap to take a closer look once it was cool. I walked back to the group of girls and they looked up at me.

"Well the good news is that the engine is fine," I said and this caused relief to go through the girls.

"So what's the problem?" Asked the girl in the flannel as the girls around her nodded and looked at me.

"Well I removed the dirt from the truck's air filter, so that won't be a problem anymore but the oil for the cooling system is what's wrong," I said as my neutral face changed to a frown. "It's almost finished and from what I could see, it was old so we might have to dispose of it and fill 'er back up with new coolant."

"Well, can you change it right now?" Asked the uptight blond.

"I can't; I need to wait until the engine is completely cool," I answered. "You guys should go eat lunch or walk around and by the time you come back I'm pretty sure that I'll be finished," I added and they nodded. As they started standing up and walking outside of the shop, I couldn't help but stare at the redhead who had caught my attention before as she walked away. I shook my head and went to the kitchen to eat as I waited for the engine to cool off.

* * *

It had been a while and I decided to return and continue working on the girls' truck. I had just started to open the reservoir's cap when I heard an unknown cheerful voice startle me. "Hey! How's the truck looking?" It asked as I hit myself with the top hood of the truck.

"I actually just started working on it," I answered as I took my glove off and place my bare hand where I had just hit myself.

"Are you ok?" Asked the sweet voice as a hand was placed on my back, making me tense. I turned around and opened my left eye to see a redhead girl who had the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Uh, yeah... I'm fine..." I said awkwardly as I tired hard not to look towards her cleavage as she hunched a bit to look at my head. I obviously failed miserably and before she noticed this, I turned back to the car. "Why don't you take a sit, I'll be done soon," I said as I cleared my throat and tried to concentrate on the car in front of me and not the long, smooth legs of this girl who seem to go for days.

"Ok," she answered as she grabbed the chair, brought it next to the hood and sat on it. I put my glove back on and after a few seconds, it started to get a bit hot under her gaze so I un zipped my body-suit and tied it around my waist, leaving my upper body bare with a black sports bra and a gray tank-top. I quickly opened the cap of the reservoir and frowned when I saw that the once yellow liquid was now rusty and full of chunks. I managed to empty its contents into a nearby bucket and clean the remaining oil. I put the bucket aside and went to the nearby shelf to grab some coolant and came back. I grabbed a new bucket and poured coolant inside of it and then poured the same amount but in water into the bucket. I poured the mix of water and coolant into the reservoir with the help of a hose and sucking technics that my uncle taught me until the liquid reached the full line. Then I put that bucket aside and closed the cap of the reservoir. I smiled at the finished content and closed the hood of the truck.

"Well, that does it," I said as I put my hands on my hips and turned to the redhead.

"That was quick," she said genuinely surprised.

"It was an easy repair and it was done by me so, of course it was quick," I said with a smirk as I took my gloves off and put them on my back pocket.

"Cocky much?" She asked teasingly at me. It was almost if she was flirting with me... No that couldn't be possible, she was way out of my league.

"I like to think that I'm pretty good at this stuff," I said as I shrugged.

"Yeah really good..." She said as she stood up and touched my right shoulder. "Cool tattoo," she whispered in my ear as she passed by, trailing her finger around my shoulder and then down to my forearm where my grasshopper tattoo was. "I like this one too," she said in a flirty tone.

"You do?" I asked. No one ever complemented my tattoos like she did and honesty, I couldn't think of anything more to say because this girl was distracting me with her womanly features.

"I do, in fact I have a tattoo too," she said cheerfully as she sat on the hood of the truck, showing off her long legs. God does this girl even know what she's doing right now? She's basically combining two of my favorite things: cars and hot girls.

"Really?" I asked, surprised that someone like her had actually gotten a tattoo.

"Yes look!" She said as she grabbed me by my hand to pull me forward and shoved her wrist in my face. "It's a ladybug, which means we're bug tattoo buddies. It basically makes us best friends," she said happily. Then continued to stare me in the eyes and play with the sleeves that were tied around my waist to keep my body-suit in place. Her legs were so painfully close that I could almost feel them on my own. I had to use all my willpower not to rest my hand on them.

"Well don't you think that it's a bit weird that I don't know my best friend's name?" I asked.

"Well, that can be arranged. I'm Chloe," said the now named redhead.

"I'm Beca," I said as she hopped off the hood and stood in front of me, holding out her hand. I looked at her and shrugged, why not? As soon as our hands connected, she pulled me close and hugged me. She had one hand grabbing my hand and another one around my neck. I just stood there awkwardly as I tried not to think about Chloe's womanly features pressed against my body and patted her on the back."Well I just learned that you have no sense of personal boundaries," I said as We separated, causing Chloe to giggle. God I could get used to that sound.

"Becky you can go take your break now, I'm finally off that torture," said Luke as he went down the stairs.

"Right, torture," I said as I emphasized the word torture.

"I'll have you know that I'm very professional at everything I do inside this shop," joked Luke and then let out a small laugh. He looked past me and liked his lips.

"Her name's Chloe," I mouthed to him and he grinned and nodded at me. I already knew Luke wanted to flirt with her because of the way he liked his lips. If you work long enough with a flirty man, you learn how to read the signs and know what they wanted. I turned and looked at Chloe. "It was nice to meet you, but I have a very important meeting with Taco Bell. I'll leave you at the hands of this good man, his name's Luke," I said as I patted him on the back and he sent me a grateful look for the introduction as he chuckled at my joke. I salutated at her with a smirk and left for the kitchen, where I knew Jesse would be back and had brought my food. "Chloe right? What a lovely name..." I heard Luke say as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey, I brought your tacos," Jesse says as he sat on one of the chairs of the kitchen and put the bags on the table. I nodded in thanks and sat on the table and started eating my tacos in silence as I stared at Chloe and Luke that were laughing in the distance. "You should've asked her out," said Jesse nonchalantly as he took a bite out of his taco.

"Yeah right, she's way out of my league," I said as I turned to look at him and he gave me this incredulous look.

"You're kidding right?" He asked as he stop eating his taco. "She was basically all over you while you guys were chatting, she was being really flirty too."

"Where you watching me?" I asked trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"Don't you dare Beca," warned Jesse because he knew what I was trying to do. "Did you see how much that girl giggled? You're not that funny and also she was being really touchy-feely with you," he added. We had a staring contest and eventually I relented, agreeing with him.

"Ok, yeah, maybe I'm not that funny, but she could just be one of those girls who laughs at everything. Also she could just be touchy-feely with everyone," I responded, ready for another debate with Jesse.

"Oh please, I know mutual attraction when I see it! Now go out there and ask her out! What's the worst thing that could happen?" And as soon as he asked me that, I knew he regretted it. When it comes to being a pessimist and finding things that could go wrong, I was the best.

"She could laugh at me, be disgusted by me, she could slap me in horror, she could leave without paying, I could get a restraining order form her, she could mess up my car after I try to ask her out, she could ignore me... Do you want me to continue because I could," I said with a monotone voice and then grinned at him as I took a bite out of my taco.

"No, please stop. Will it kill you to be a bit optimistic for once?" He asked as he sighed.

"Maybe, you never know. Maybe I'm so pessimistic that if I try to be optimistic, I'll die of a heart attack or some shit," I replied.

"Do it for yourself," he said as he tried to reason with me.

"When I do things like romance they end up badly, maybe I should just give up on it," I said as I sighed and took a sip from my coke.

"You can't give up! How am I supposed to be your best man if you just give up?" Jesse said as he slapped a hand on the table.

"Well you'll never be that because if I did find the one I wouldn't marry her, that'll just ruin it," I answered and he huffed at my answer.

"That's just your fear of commitment talking," he said and I chuckled, a slightly bitter chuckle.

"Maybe..." And so we continued to eat in silence as we saw Chloe and the other girls leave the shop and Luke looking bewildered.

"What's up with the silence?" Asked Luke as he entered the kitchen, we were normally always debating about something and being really loud.

"Nothing, we just finished an argument inconclusively and have nothing else to say about it," I said, slightly disappointed that I couldn't see the redheaded beauty anymore.

"Well today is just weird, I got an actual call from the business earlier today, I can't get the redhead's number and you guys are silent. That's just weird," he said as he took a seat at the head of the table and reached for his tacos.

"Wait that was actually an important call and not just you making plans for your next hookup?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, they wanted to congratulate us for being so successful and they're giving us more money to buy new equipment," said a cheerful Luke.

"Finally! Also what was that about the redhead?" Asked Jesse with a devious glint in his eyes, making me roll mine at him.

"Right, I was saying that it was weird because you guys know that no girl can resist my abs and my british accent right?" He asked rhetorically making Jesse huff in jealousy and me to laugh at his forwardness.

"No, never in my life have I seen you making a girl fall for your charming little tricks," I answered sarcastically, making both Jesse and Luke laugh.

"Well I was saying, I tried all my little charming tricks -like you would say- and it didn't work!" He said, a bit frustrated.

"What? Your steal abs and british accent didn't work? This is so messed up!" I said, faking concern, which earned me a soft punch from Luke on my shoulder.

"All I got was the number from the brunette and the loud blonde," he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"That's still more that I ever get..." Jesse murmured grumpily.

"Don't worry about it lad, I'll help you get the ladies next time we go out clubbing," said Luke as he put a reassuring hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Yeah you help him," I said as I nodded.

"Oh no, Becky you're coming too," he said with a smirk. "I need all the help I can get."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Whined Jesse.

"Stop whining and go flush the rusty coolant, we've got work to do," I said as we started cleaning as a new car entered the shop.

"Fine," said Jesse grumpily as he grabbed the bucket and me and Luke went to work.

* * *

**I'm a beiginner car enthusiast, so I don't know if all that I did was right but whatever. Hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Year 2015!  
-MangaTranx**


	2. A Favor In Exchange For A Reward

**Hey guys, I'm back and I'm early! OMG what's going on with me? I don't have school right now so I'm just trying to update as much as possible. I think this one is a bit short, but whatever! At least I updated.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

_A Favor In Exchange For A Reward  
_

"Jesse, I'm telling you that Burger King is way better than Mc Donald's!" I declared, clearly frustrated at my coworker. We had been going on about which one was best for hours while I was out shopping for food since we were out. This had earned me a few curious looks by people but I didn't mind much since I was already used to it. I heard Jesse start screaming at me through the phone but I was distracted by a familiar voice yelling in frustration.

"Darn it!" I looked over to see a familiar redhead hunched over towards a very flat wheel.

"Jesse I've gotta go," I said, not caring if I had just the argument by fleeing from it. I went to my jeep and put my bags inside the trunk and took out my tool box. "Come on Beca, you can do this. It's you being a good person. It has nothing to do with the fact that you think she's really hot and pretty," I said to myself as I tried to build my courage up and go help her. "Screw it," I said after waiting for a couple of minutes. I began to walk over to where she was. She looked to be worried as her face held a frown.

"Aubrey, I'm going to be late. Yeah, I just got a flat tire and it might take a while for my insurance to come and fix it... Ok. See you in a few hours or so," She hung up her phone and sighed, clearly not wanting to deal with all this.

"Need any help?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"No thank y- Beca?!" She asked genuinely surprised as she turned to look at me. It had been about a month and a half since I had last seen Chloe and it surprised me that she remembered me. She was wearing a fancy light blue dress with black heels and professional looking make up. With all of that put together with her fiery head lose on her shoulders with some curls, it made her look truly beautiful. So beautiful that it made me feel underdressed in my dark blue jeans, black converse, dark green hoodie and trademark black eyeliner. At least I'm actually wearing make up this time, I thought. The first time we meet, since I was working, I had no make up and had my face smudged with black car grease and smoke.

"So, you do remember me," I said jokingly as she straightened her dress and hair, which were all out of place from her hunching over to see her tire.

"How could I forget you? We're bug tattoo buddies remember?" She said with an infectious smile, causing me to smile at her too.

"Right, so what's going on here?" I said as I pointed at her flat tire.

"Ugh, I got a flat tire in the middle of the road and bearly made it here. I'm really bummed because my best friend, Aubrey, has a party and now I might not be able to attend," she said as her frustrated tone came back and her cute frown did too.

"Let me help you with that then," I said as I put my tool box down and started to open it.

"Beca, you don't have to, I can call my insurance and have them toll my car or fix it," Chloe said as she grabbed my forearm to stop my actions.

"Red, I'm doing you a favor here so that you can go cheat on my with your other best friend so shut it and let me help you before I change my mind," I said as I took her hand and put one of my cold tools on it, causing her to let go and me to chuckle.

"Fine. Just saying that technically it's not cheating because she's my childhood best friend and you're my bug buddy best friend," she said with a small pout, which I found adorable.

"Right, whatever you say," I say as I roll my eyes. I hear her huff as I take out my cross-shaft wench and roll my sleeves up to my elbows. "Do you have a spare tire on your trunk?" I asked after I had taken out all the necessary tools.

"Yup, let me open it for you," said Chloe as she skipped to it and removed some stuff to reveal a new tire. I walked up to the trunk and saw that she was trying to pull the tire out but failed. I bit my lip in order not to laugh at her and took her forearm to move it away. She looked at me and said, "Let me help you, with your size you won't be able to do it easily. It'll be easier if both of us do it."

"Don't underestimate me woman," I said teasingly as I moved her hands away. I grabbed a hold of the tire with both of my hands and easily carried it to the floor where I gently laid it down. Because I worked with heavy machinery, I had a nice build on my arms, back, legs, and torso. It wasn't big because I'm not a sporty person, but I was pretty proud of myself for my body.

"What? How can you do that," a wide-eyed Chloe asked, clearly impressed.

"Most of the auto repair work is done by putting all your strength on your hands and arm; even if you're really buff, if you don't have the right technique, you'll struggle at this kind of stuff," I answered as kneeled and inspected her tire.

"I still don't get how you did it. I mean, you're so small!" Exclaimed Chloe, still impressed. I smirked and rolled up my sleeves to my shoulders, it would probably stretch my hoodie but whatever, and flexed my arms.

"It's all the work of these babies," I said as I chuckled at her now blank face. "Hey, I tried being humble but you wouldn't take it," I said as I went back to kneeling and rolled down my sleeves to my elbows.

"So when people don't take your humble comments you just become cocky?" Asked the redhead teasingly. I chuckled at her comment and grabbed a screwdriver and used it to pry off the cover of the wheel.

"Hey, I have no patience to be humble to people more than once," I answered and grabbed my cross-shaft wrench and started to loosen the lug nuts of the wheel.

"At least you're humble once," said Chloe with a distanced voice. I noticed this and decided to ask her about it.

"Something you wanna get off your chest red?"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to bother you with my personal problems," said Chloe as I managed to loosen all the lug nuts enough so that I could loosen them all the way with my hand. I stood up and faced her.

"Don't be dumb, we're best friends right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well since we're best friends, aren't you supposed to tell me about your problems?"

"I believe that that is how friendship works," she said with a smile.

"Well there ya go," I said as I passed her and went towards the new tire. I rolled it to the front of the car and set it down. I then grabbed my jack and put it under the front part of her car. Then I grabbed my tire blockers and put them accordingly so that the car wouldn't just roll away. I started jacking up the car and said, "Are you going to tell me or should we talk about something else?"

"It's just that I recently broke up with my girlfriend Beth because she used to be super cocky and everything had to be about her," said Chloe with a frustrated voice. I finished jacking up the car and replaced the jack with some stands and then started to take out the lug nuts. "She sounds like a real pain in the ass," I said as I stood up and grabbed the now loose tire and pulled it out with both of my hands. I left it on the ground and rolled it out of the way.

"Hey, I take offense in that! I dated her!" Chloe said with a joking tone as she swatted me in the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm just stating my opinion," I said as I raised my hands in surrender.

"Your opinion isn't comforting," she said with a huff as I grabbed the new tire and somehow managed to carry it and put it on the lug bolt.

"I never said I was good at friendships," I said as I smirked at her and she laughed.

"Is that so? How many relationships have you had in your life until now?" She asked curiously. Normally I would avoid that kind of question, but she was really hot and pretty and cheerful so I couldn't help but open to her.

"Hmm... Well I never had a good relationship with my parents but it's there. Jesse and Luke are my friends and I've never made an effort to meet my step sister. I've had about three girlfriends so, about 7 official relationships with people," I said nonchalantly as I tightened the lug nuts as much as I could with my hands.

"You're missing one," said Chloe once I turned around, giving me a smile.

"You sure? I-" I was interrupted by Chloe enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're missing me, we're friends now," she whispered in my ear.

"Ok..." I said awkwardly as I patted her on the back. I really wished that I knew how to hug so that I could hug Chloe back. She eventually let go off me and because I didn't want to make anything awkward, I busied myself by replacing the stands for the jack and started to jack down the car. After I finished, I took out the tire blockers and started to tighten the lug nuts with my cross-shaft wrench.

"You don't get hugged often right?" Ask Chloe as she watched me.

"You found me out," I said as I turned my head, in order to hide my blush of embarrassment.

"You're adorable," said Chloe as she kneeled and pinched my cheek.

"I'm badass," I grunted out.

"You're blushing," she said as I finished and stood to put all my tools away.

"Badasses don't blush," I said as I finished and closed my tool box.

"The why are you hiding your face," she said teasingly.

"I'm not," I said as I managed to make my blush go away, stood and turned to face Chloe.

"You were totally blushing," she kept teasing.

"If I saw I was, will you drop it?" I asked with a huff.

"Yup," she said popping the p.

"Alright. Badasses sometimes blush," I said and she giggled at my unwillingness in my voice.

"Thanks for fixing my car Becs," she said as she kissed my cheek and grabbed my right arm and wrote something on it. "Call me," she said with a flirty tone and a wink. I stood there slightly frozen and looked at my arm too see a number written down.

"Yes!" I said with a fist bump to the sky causing Chloe, who had just turn her car on and was about to leave, giggle.

"Bye Red," I said with a goofy grin and she just waved bye at me as she left the parking lot. I grabbed my tool box and rolled the tire towards my jeep. I put the tire and my tools inside the trunk and got in the driver's seat and called Jesse. "Guess who's fucking awesome?"

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**  
** -MangaTranx**


	3. Just Kiss Me

**Hey it's been long isn't it? Well, I've been busy and stuff so I couldn't update. Well, I won't say I'm sorry because I never promised a chapter so technically, I'm fine. Here is the last chapter of this three-shot! ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

_Just Kiss Me_

I wiped my brow with the back of my forearm as I worked below a car and sighed. It had been four days since I had seen Chloe and I still hadn't gotten the courage to call her. There were just too many senarios in which the date could go wrong that I didn't want to risk my dignity in order to get a date with a super hot girl. "Break time!" yelled Jesse as he grabbed me by the ankles and recklessly rolled me out of the car I was working on.

"Jesse what the hell man? You do know that if you knock the jack down the car can crush me!" I yelled at him as I prepared myself to fight him.

"Whoa, chill Becaw! I only wanted to get you out of your slump state and eat something with you," he said as he patted my back and pushed me towards the kitchen.

"You liar! I know that you want to talk about what happened with Chloe," I said as I squinted my eyes at him and he gave me a sheepish grin for being caught.

"Ok, yeah. But only because I don't get why won't you just call her and ask her out on a date already! I mean she gave you her number for a reason!" Jesse explaimed as he handed me a cup of ramen as he ate his.

"Because! What if the date goes totally wrong and she doesn't want to go to another one. Also, I'm terrible at being romantic and reading the mood so I'll probaly mess it up," I said as I started to eat the noodles and winced a bit at the hotness.

"Yes those things could happen," he sarted and I glared at him, "but they could also not happen and you could get bit by the love bug and be romantic for once!"

"There is no such thing as the love bug," I said.

"It will exist if you believe hard enough!" he said as he stood and posed like a superhero.

"Don't be retarded," I said as I chuckled at his antics.

"C'mon Becaw! Do it for me," he said as he shook me by the shoulders, making some of the liquid form my noodles spill on my leg.

"Jesus that's hot! Quit shaking me! You're making me drop my food!" I yelled and pouted, making Jesse calm down and sit to eat his food.

"Well if you're not going to do it, I'll do it for you," he said calmly as he stood up and I just stared at him, confused at what he was going to do. Suddenly, he takled me, making me drop my food, and took my phone from the pokcet of my jumpsuit.

"No! Jesse I swear to god if you call her you'll be dead to me," I said with a serious voice as he dialed something on my phone. I really needed to put a passcode on that thing.

"Too late," he said with a mischivious grin as he showed me the calling screen on my phone. I quickly rushed to hang up the phone, but since he was tall he was able to put the phone out of my reach and pressed speaker.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice in the other end of the line.

"Yeah, hello! Is this Chloe?" asked Jesse as he held the my phone with his left hand and grabbed me in a head lock with his right arm.

"The one and only. Who is this?" asked Chloe with a cheerful voice.

"Nice to officially meet you Chloe," Jesse said as he tightened his hold on my neck, making me let out a chocking sound. "I'm Jesse, Beca's bestfriend and her best man in your wedding."

"Oh? Is that so?" Chloe said with an amused tone. I struggled relentlesly as I tried to stop Jesse from saying another embarrassing thing that might scare Chloe away.

"Yes, and I'm calling because Beca is being a pussy and can't seem to grow a pair," he said as he laughed lighly.

"I was wondering why she hadn't called. I thought she was just using the three day rule," Chloe said, recognition in her voice.

"Nah, she probably would have called a couple of weeks from now and back out at the last second."

"Thanks for the info," Chloe said as she giggled at Beca's would-be antics.

"You're welcome. Now, lets get straight to the point. Beca would like t-ohh" Jesse started but was interrupted by me when I freeed myself and punched him in the gut.

"Put down the phone Jesse!" I ordered as she ran at Jesse, who was bending over trying to regain his breath.

"I will if you promise to ask Chloe out once and for all!" Jesse yelled as he put the phone above his head so that it was out of my reach. I pushed him outside the kitchen and jumped onto his back in order to reach the phone.

"Stop interfeiring with my life," I grunted as he and I battled for the phone which was still on the line with a very amused Chloe.

"I wouldn't need to if you just get out of your stupid dark anticocial shell and made decicions that make you happy!" Jesse snapped at me. I've never heard Jesse so angry before. I got of his back and moved in front of him. He had a frown on his head but his eyes were compasionate.

"Fine, gimme the phone. I'll call and ask her out," I said and huffed as I extended my hand making him beam at me and hand me the phone. "Oh shit!" I said.

"What?" Jesse asked and I pointed at the screen of my phone. It showed that Chloe's call had been going on through our little dispute. "Sorry but that's not my problem!" he said as he laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

"You're useless!" I yelled at him and he gave me a tumbs up. "Hello?" I said as I took Chloe off of speaked and put the phone on my ear with my left hand as my right hand played with my piercings out of nervousness.

"You guys done fighting?" asked Chloe with an extremely amused tone.

"Yeah, something like that," I said with a nervous laugh and then sighed. Chloe would surely say no now that she heard what I was from Jesse's painfully accruate description.

"Something you wanted to ask me?" Chloe said with a hopeful tone. I internally thanked Chloe for the small encouragement and wipped my free sweaty hand on my suit.

"Yeah... Um... Would you like to, I don't know, uhhh... go out with me this Friday?" I asked with an unsteady voice.

"I'd love to," Chloe answered, giggling at my nervousness.

"Wait? Seriously? Like on a date?" I asked. How could she be so lucky that she scored a date with someone like Chloe.

"Yeah, how else would it be silly?" she asked retorically.

"Okay! Great!" I said, excitement raidiating from my voice.

"Text me the details?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," I said as I put my phone down and unkown to my knowledge, just before Chloe hung up, she heard my celebratory yell and chuckled. "FUCK YEAH!" I yelled in celebration as I ran up to Jesse.

"She said yes?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked. We both laughed and high fived.

* * *

**Friday Evening:**

It was the moment of truth, I swallowed as I reached Chloe's aparment complex and got out of the car and walked up the stairs to her door. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, a nice green and purple flannel with a black t-shirt underneath. Since it was late spring, we wouldn't really need jackets so I didn't bring one. I was dressed for a casual date since they were only going out for dinner and a walk. I waited a couple minutes since she was early and knocked twice at exactly 7pm. "Coming!" came a cheerful reply from the other side of the door as I played with my piercings. "Hey, ready to go?" Chloe asked as she smiled at me. She was dressed in denim high waist shorts with a blue flowy blouse that perfectly complemented her eyes with white converse; her makeup perfectly complemented her face and brought out her features perfectly. I stared at her in awe as my jaw dropped open a couple of times as I searched my brain for a cohernet response. "You're staring," she said with a giggle.

"Right," I said awkwardly as I shut my jaw. "shall we madam?" I asked in a bad british accent.

"We shall," she said copying my accent, being equally as bad and we laughed. We walked down the stairs and into the parking lot that had my old truck in it. I speed up my pace a bit once we were close and opened her door for her. "How chivalrus," she said.

"Got to pretend if I ever want to get laid tonight," I said jokingly as I closed her door and got in the truck from the driver's side.

"What makes you think that I'd be easy like that?" she asked jokingly, continuing my game.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I've got this charm that makes all the ladies' panies drop," I said with a smirk as I got into the highway and drove towards the restaurant.

"Really? What would this charm be?" she said teasinly.

"Well I can't tell you that," I said with a fake huff.

"Why not?" she said as she looked at me.

"Because, wouldn't it be more fun if you found out?" I said as I looked at her and grinned.

"Might be... Can I guess what this charm is though?" She asked me.

"You can, but I can't garantee that I'll say yes to any of them," I said with a smirk and she nodded.

"Okay, so I think you're this really badass and mysterious person on the outside but on the inside you're really sweet and adorable," she said with a knowing smile.

"You've got me! It's the sweetness and the adorableness! I'm like a red panda," I said sarcastically as we arrived to the restaurant, that was italian, and I parked.

"Add sarcastic to that list of adjetives," she said as I quickly left the car to open her door. She smiled at me and we walked quietly to the restaruant's door, which I opened for her, and sat down at our respective table.

"See, you are sweet," she said.

"What? How am I sweet?" I asked with fake annoyance towards her.

"You just opened both doors for me," she pointed out with a grin as our menus arrived.

"I'm just being polite," I said.

"Sweet," she repeated.

"Whatever." We talked all throught dinner getting to know each other more and more. I learned all about her hobbies and she learned about mine. I learned that she was an aspiring actress/singer and I told her all about my dreams of becoming a DJ. I showed her some of my mixes, which she loved, and she showed me how she acted. I was surprised at how much we got along and at how much we had in common. Everytime I learned something new about her, I liked her more and more and I was sure I never felt something like this with someone else before. I felt like just watching her smile at me would grant me infinite happiness. Eventually we finished our dinner and walked back to my truck. I opened the door, like always, and we drove off to the next part of the date.

"Can I turn on the radio?" She asked me.

"Sure," I answered as and she smiled. She put on a station that had Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA on and she looked at me excitedly. I rolled my eyes when she started singing and looking at me expectantly. "I'm not going to sing that," I said with a frown.

"You're no fun! I bet you're just afraid because you can't sing," she said teasingly as she poked my side, making me wince.

"Woman! I am driving! Do you want to crash?" I said as I regained my composture. She looked at my paniked face and laughed.

"You should've seen your face! It was the funniest thing on earth!" she said while she held her stomach and laughed whole heartedly. I smiled at her, not being able to get mad at someone like her and stopped next to a fence door. I got off and and opened her door, she looked around and looked at me weirdly. "You're not some sort of ax murderer right?"

"Nah, too much trouble. I'm too lazy to get rid of the mess afterwards," I say nonchantly and then grin at her.

"You're so weird," she said as she playfully slapped me in the arm. I walked up to the fence door and noticed it was locked.

"Wait here," I said as I jogged back and then ran at full speed to the fence and climbed up. Then, I jumped down and unlocked and opened the door from the inside. I leaned on the fence, smirked and siad, "You coming?"

"That was kind of hot..." she whispered as she got close and into my personal space. I grabbed her waist out of reflex and she put her hands on my shoulder while our noses touched and our breaths mixed.

"It's the charm," I said humorly and leaned in to kiss her, but it never happened because she moved, gave me a kiss at the corner of my lips and whispered into my ear.

"You need more that your charm to get me." I stood there, entraiced at the woman who had untangled herself off me and started walking into the fenced park. "You coming?" she said with a sexy grin.

"She's going to be the death of me..." I whispered to no one in particular as I scrathced my neck and smiled. I caught up to her and we walked in comfortable silence as we admired the stary sky. We reached a cliff and I took the blanket I had and set it on the floor. We both layed rather close and stared up at the sky in silence.

After a few minutes I had the idea to put some music to make the mood a bit more romantic, a tip I Jesse had given me as he helped me organize this date. I put it on at random and the first song that apeared was Titanium by David Guetta. At the sound of this, Chloe sat up and I followed. "This is literally my favorite song right now," she said as she stared at me.

"You know David Guetta?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, this song is my jam," she said as she started to sing along to my phone and looked at me expectantly, again. I usually didn't sing for anyone, but this was Chloe, so I couldn't resist. I sang along with her until the song ended and when it did, Chloe was even closer to me. She was so close that I could feel our noses touch for the second time. None of us made a move this time, not wanting to ruin the moment. But then, a wave of apprehension went through all my body and this time, Chloe didn't back away, I did. She stared at me with question in her eyes as I leaned back a bit.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Chloe Beale. You make me really nervous. You're like this perfect, gorgeous lady that suddenly popped up into Luke's store and I'm just this simple mechanic that got sweapt along into your tricks and charm," I said with apprehension in my voice.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"I'm telling you becase I think that you way out of my league and that you could have someone much better," I said as I sighed and looked down. "I mean just look at yourself, you're like a godess and I'm just avarage. Look, all I'm trying to say is that you can have someone a million times better than me and that if you want to back out now , I understand."

"Beca?" Chloe whispered as she put a hand over mine. I sighed again and prepared myself for rejection. I slowly looked up and was caught by surprise by the proximity of Chloe.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered. I looked at her incredulously and was about to ask her to repeat what she said in case I heard wrong but I was interrupted by Chloe grabbing the collar of my flannel and her lips crashing into mine. My hands imidietly flew for her back as I carresed patternes on her back. Her hands went fro the collar of my shirt to my neck, where she played with the baby hairs at the nape, sending shivers across my body. Her lips were felt like heave against mine; It was pure bliss. After a long sweet, passionate kiss, we separated for air and our two different shades of blue locked and we both smiled and leaned into each other for another kiss.

* * *

**That's it for this three-shot! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it. Also, it's late so I didn't want to check for errors so it might have a lot of typos... Peace out!  
-MangaTranx**


End file.
